Trouble Helix
Trouble Helix is the fourth episode of Ben 10: Omniverse. Plot Late at night Khyber appears at Max's Plumbing Shop and manages to sneak inside the plumbers base after bypassing the security. Driba and Blukic are testing a new weapon against Ben as Chromastone. Khyber sneaks past them and enters a file room, and plays the helix file holo display. Once the file is played it shows Galvan Prime where Albedo and Azmuth are working on something, Max comes barging in asking Azmuth to fix the Omnitrix so he can get some rest. Azmuth says that it is low priority and to come back in 2 years, which Max responds to angrily. Ben as XLR8 enters the lab playing with Azmuth's inventions then breaks one. Azmuth then fixes the Omnitrix. Max then tells the kids to sit outside the lab while he talks to Azmuth, suddenly a meteor strikes Galvan Prime landing in a swamp which is actually Malware in a different form. He emerges out of the swamp and begins to destroy Galvan Prime to find Azmuth. In turn it catches young Ben's attention, he turns into Feedback to see what's going on. Feedback and Malware do battle but before Ben can finish the job the Omnitrix reverts Ben back. The Omnitrix recharges and Ben transforms into Four Arms he and Malware battle again, which Malware wins again. Malware enters the lab trying to make Azmuth give him an Upgrade like he promised, Azmuth claims he needs more time but Malware takes the helix (because he's grown impatient) and Albedo, he then flies out of the lab to go to Galvan B. Everyone (except Gwen) gets to go they then give chase to Malware. On the ship Azmuth tells how he created the Galvanic Mechamorphs, he also tells them how Malware came to be. When they land they begin to track Malware leaving Azmuth behind. To Max's surprise Ben ditches Max. Inside the chamber, Malware is rushing Albedo to fix the helix, but Ben comes in as Heatblast and fights Malware. Max arrives inside the chamber and begins to fight Malware with Ben. Albedo finishes the helix because if he didn't it would have destroyed Galvan B. Malware then begins to upgrade himself, but Albedo haywired it and destroys Malware, but to there surprise the upgrade is complete and begins to tell the others his plan. Ben transforms into Cannonbolt and fights Malware. Ben reverts back and Malware blasts the ceiling trapping Ben in rubble, but to Malware's shock Ben is alive because he transformed into Diamondhead. Diamondhead encases Malware in crystal and is victorious. Major Events *Chromastone, XLR8, and Diamondhead make their Omniverse debuts. *Malware's and the Galvanic Mechamorphs' origins are revealed. *Khyber infiltrates the Plumber's Secret Base and learns more about Ben's past and obtains data about him as well on the helix files. *Azmuth and Albedo make their omniverse debut. *Driba and Blukic make their debut. Omnitrix Aliens Debuts *Chromastone (Omniverse debut) *XLR8 (Omniverse debut) *Diamondhead (Omniverse debut) Characters *Ben Tennyson (11 and 16 years old) *Gwen Tennyson (11 years old) *Max Tennyson (60 - 61 years old) *Azmuth *Albedo *Blukic *Driba Villains Present Villains *Khyber *Khyber's Pet Flashback Villains *Malware Aliens Used By 16 year old Ben *Chromastone (first re-appearance) *Cannonbolt By 11 year old Ben *XLR8 (first re-appearance) *Feedback *Four Arms (accidental transformation: selected alien was Diamondhead) *Heatblast *Cannonbolt *Diamondhead (first re-appearance) Quotes Errors *11-year-old Cannonbolt has the Omnitrix symbol on his chest instead of his foreheadhttp://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/378695114198897290 *The Omnitrix button appears on both sides of it. This happens many times. *In some scenes Four Arms didn't have the stripe on his back. *In one shot Malware's hands where covered with yellow instead of being all black. *When Malware shot Cannonbolt, his back didn't have armour. Allusions *The title of this episode is an allusion to a double helix. Trivia *Derrick Wyatt's persona and Sari Sumdac were seen as Galvans at the end of the episode. Galvan Sari AND Derricks persona.png|Derrick Wyatt's Persona at the far left and Galvan Sari at the right *Rook does not appear in this episode. *This episode reveals Malware's origin. *This episode's flashback is before The More Things Change: Part 1's flashback which explains why 11 year old Ben knows Malware's name in that episode. *Like in The More Things Change: Part 1, Ben used Feedback and Four Arms to battle Malware. *This episode was originally intended to be Episode Number 6. *Ashley Johnson replaces Meagan Smith as the voice of 11 year old Gwen Tennyson. See Also *Trouble Helix/Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Season 1 Episodes